<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all my tears have been used up, on another love (MALE READER VER.) by slytherinjennie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068677">all my tears have been used up, on another love (MALE READER VER.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie'>slytherinjennie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Robin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Male reader-freeform, Omega Billy, Omega Steve, Reader-Insert, Slash, alpha reader, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You present as an Alpha much to the surprise of you and literally everybody. You were nothing like the typical Alphas you'd see in TV shows and Movies; you weren't smooth and charming, or badass and strong. You were a nervous wreck who couldn't walk in a straight line to save his life.<br/>On your first day back at school you catch the attention of two Omegas; the new bad boy, Billy Hargrove and the boy you'd had feelings for since the 6th grade, Steve Harrington.<br/>Who will you choose? Steve or Billy.</p><p>~~~</p><p>title: another love - tom odell</p><p>(Alpha Male Reader Insert)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You, Robin Buckley &amp; Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Omega in Town (part one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in front of Hawkins High School in your beat up station wagon in silence. Your pheromones were all over the place as you tried to calm down your racing heart. It was your first day back at your school and you were already freaking out. Great. You hadn't even walked inside yet. </p><p> </p><p>Alpha's were supposed to be these badass people with a devil may care attitude and were always fearless and strong, they were <em>not</em> supposed to be a tall nervous teenager boy who couldn't even walk in a straight line most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>You used to think you were a Beta as you had never presented, but this month had changed you life-for the better? You didn't know yet-when you went into a rut at the dinner table. You had felt sick for a while before you hit you rut, but had just assumed it was your fall allergies or something you ate, and had just ignored it. </p><p> </p><p>When it finally hit you what was happening you had been in denial.</p><p> </p><p><em>You an Alpha? Ha! What a joke.</em> You thought.</p><p> </p><p>You were the farthest thing from your typical Alpha as you could be. You were awkward, a little clumsy and tended to always blurt things out when you got nervous. The only Alpha thing about you was maybe your height-you had always been taller than most of your classmates-and your tendency to always be protective of your friends and family, you were always the quiet one in class so it was shock to everyone when you had gotten into a physical fight with Carol when she started talking shit about your best friend Robin. </p><p> </p><p>Robin Buckley, the Yin to your Yang, the Bonnie to your Clyde, the Sun to your Moon, ect. Robin was your best friend since childhood and was also an Alpha, she had presented a year prior to you, and was one of the few people you could hold a conversation with for longer than five minutes. She understood you in a way only your grandmother could, and even then, you felt like Robin knew you a little better than her.</p><p> </p><p>So, yeah, you and Robin were pretty close. You had known each other for what felt like <em>forever</em>. She knew everything about you, even your stupid crush on Steve 'Great Hair' Harrington. </p><p> </p><p>Steve was an Omega and was currently dating Nancy Wheeler-who was a Beta-and, sure, it had hurt when you found out, but you weren't heartbroken like Robin had insisted you were.</p><p> </p><p>You had to be in love with someone to be heartbroken, right? And your crush for Steve had never blossomed into love, thank god.</p><p> </p><p>You jumped when someone knocked on your window. You turned and looked wide eyed at the person standing on the other side of the glass.</p><p> </p><p>Robin stood with a small smirk on her lips as she stared back at you. She motioned for you to get out of the car and you did-grabbing you backpack and keys and locking the door behind you.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing over here?" Robin asked, leaning against the car door with her arms folded.</p><p> </p><p><em>Having a nervous breakdown.</em> You thought, but didn't say it aloud for fear of making your friend worried and having her fuss over you. </p><p> </p><p>"I was just thinking about...Steve and Nancy." You said, saying the first thing that popped into you head and hoped she would believe you. "And hoping that no one stares at me now that I've presented."</p><p> </p><p>Robin seemed to believe you as she nodded sympathetically, giving you a small pat on the shoulder. "Oh. Yeah, congrats by the way, I guess. I forgot about <em>them</em>."</p><p> </p><p>You were surprised with the way she said '<em>them</em>' as if she were personally upset with the idea of watching Steve and Nancy be a couple. Did she like-? No, she probably just said it for your benefit. Yeah, that was it. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I don't know how I'm going to feel seeing them, especially now that I presented." You said, watching as Robin's face turned from sympathetic to slight annoyance mixed with fondness. </p><p> </p><p>Robin opened her mouth to say something most likely snarky when the loud roar of an engine startled the both of you.</p><p> </p><p>You turned around just in time to see a guy get out of an black car; the guy had longish curly blonde hair, baby blue eyes and was dressed in a denim jacket, his shirt was only buttoned up to his naval, and denim jeans that hugged his very, very nice ass. A smug smirk was on his face when he noticed everyone staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>You inhaled and almost choked when you smelled a very sweet and alluring scent coming from the blonde. You felt your inner Alpha start to whine in need at the alluring scent and quickly pulled a hand to your nose to block the guy's scent, trying to calm yourself down before you did something you'd regret.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't help as the scent just got stronger and you unintentionally released your own pheromones in the air. The blonde looked startled and started to look around wildly before locking eyes with you. His eyes were really blue, like the ocean. They were framed by long eyelashes that made his eyes stand out even more. He was gorgeous. </p><p> </p><p>He's mine.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes stayed locked with his as you took a few steps forward and the boy seemed to feel whatever you were feeling as he started to walk toward you. You felt a hand on your shoulder and almost snarled at them about to tell them to fuck off, only to stop dead when you saw Robin's surprised and worried face. You felt guilty as you realized you almost attacked your best friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Robin asked, her hand still on your shoulder and you felt grounded by just that touch. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't smell that?" You asked, looking over your shoulder at the blonde who had stopped and was looking confused and angry now. "You don't smell him?"</p><p> </p><p>Robin gave you a confused look before glancing at the boy over your shoulder with a confused glare, which made your hackles rise in slight anger, in need to protect the Omega, <em>your</em> Omega.</p><p> </p><p><em>Your</em> Omega? You hadn't even talked to the boy yet, and you were already calling him <em>yours</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"What smell? I don't smell anything." Robin said. She looked in thought before asking you slowly, "What does it smell like?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't <em>explain</em> it, I just know he smells really, <em>really</em> good." You replied. "I've never smelt anything like it before!" </p><p> </p><p>Robin frowned at you and looked ready about to say something, before she shook her head. She glanced over your shoulder and you looked back to see the boy was gone now. </p><p> </p><p>You felt sadness and lonely, which was weird as you had never felt that way before. </p><p> </p><p>You sighed and hefted your bag over your shoulder, walking to the front doors of Hawkins High with Robin next to you who began telling you about her band practice and her team mates, mostly Teddy Jenkins and his insufferable need to be a soloist, which made you smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The New Omega in Town (part two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what happened this morning You tried to avoid the scent of the Omega from earlier and succeeded, as the scent of the boy had all but vanished. You went about your morning classes in peace, getting a few shocked stares from your classmates when they got a hint of your now <em>very</em> Alpha scent, even your teacher Mrs. Luther looked surprised when you handed your absence slip for your missed week of school and saw the reason why your were gone.</p><p> </p><p>The stares made you nervous and your cheeks had turned a shade of pink when one of your classmates had wolf-whistled at you in the hall. It wasn't a bad thing, not really, it just made you slightly unconformable by the attention, but you just smiled back at them with your dimples showing. You were startled when the boy-a Beta maybe?-had blushed and looked away quickly, you worried that maybe you had offended him or maybe he was just as shy as you and was just embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>You just ignored the boy and fast walked to your next class-carefully avoiding touching your peers-and almost stumbled into somebody as you turned a corner. </p><p> </p><p>It was the Omega from earlier. He looked annoyed and was about to snap at you when he actually got a good look at you. He seemed in shock for a second as he saw you and than he looked like the cat who got the canary. </p><p> </p><p>"Your him." You blurted out before you could stop yourself. Your cheeks felt hot and you felt embarrassment flood you, "I mean, your the guy from earlier in the parking lot. I saw you." You froze at his smirk and you tried to explain yourself, "I wasn't stalking you-I'm not, like, a stalker or anything. I promise!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm who ever you want me to be." The Omega said with a smirk as he looked up at you through his eyelashes. Jesus. His eyes were gorgeous. They were so...<em>blue</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Now that you were closer to him you could smell the car oil, cigarette smoke, strawberries, and something salty but warm on him. It smelled like what you thought the beach would smell like. He smelled <em>amazing</em>. He looked <em>amazing</em>. His hair was even more curly up close and you wanted so badly to run your hands through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Omega.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Calm down. You don't even know his name yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Mine</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" The Omega asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm great." Your managed to croak out, your voice unusually high.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes crinkled when he smiled at you and you felt your heart melt at the sight. Damn. He was really cute, and hot. </p><p> </p><p>"That's good." He looked you up and down at you, and held his hand out, "I'm Billy Hargrove. I just moved here."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm (Y/N)." You took his hand and shook it awkwardly, trying not to squeeze his hand too hard and being as gentle as possible with him. His hand wasn't soft like most Omegas you had met, but they weren't hard either. They were a little calluses-probably working on his car you though-but they were still soft and warm. The Omega-Billy, you reminded yourself-gave you a smile that looked more like a smirk, and squeezed your hand back. </p><p> </p><p>"I know." Billy said calmly. "I asked around about you."</p><p> </p><p>"You did?" You asked, surprised that this gorgeous Omega was asking around about you.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I didn't find out much though. Not a lot of people knew anything about you." Billy said.</p><p> </p><p>You weren't surprised at this. You didn't really talk to people a lot, most of the people that did know who you were, were people you've known since kindergarten. You used to be loud, would get into trouble for talking to your classmates during class, and was a social butterfly as a kid. You didn't know what happened. You came to high school and everything was different, everyone was different, <em>you</em> were different. The kids you would share your crayons with were now either popular or total losers; like your old friend Jonathan Byers. </p><p> </p><p>The both of you grew apart when you reached the end of your middle school. He joined the school newspaper and you didn't. It was both of your's dream to work at some big named news paper; (Y/N) the journalist and Jonathan the photographer. You would report on your fake <em>news</em> and write down your articles and he would take the pictures for you. You would than pass the <em>newspapers</em> out to Mrs. Byers, Will-Jonathan's little brother and who would sometimes draw little comics for your fake newspapers-and your grandparents.</p><p> </p><p>You missed those days, when you could talk to someone besides Robin. You loved her, but sometimes you would come across one of your old newspapers in your desk drawer at home and would miss the days when you had another best friend. You blamed yourself for suddenly bailing out on so many planed hang outs-you were actually at home, gushing about Steve with Robin over the phone-and for never calling him back when he'd leave you a voicemail. Your grandma was so disappointed in you when she found out. You were too.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not really surprised. I'm not exactly...popular around here." You replied, with an awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>Billy raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when the bell rang, signalling that everybody should get to their classes. You were upset that you had to leave Billy, but you had to get to your class before the second bell.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't move and neither did Billy, you looked down and you realized your hand was still holding his. Your hand was almost as big as Billy's, you noticed in amusement. Your fingers were longer than his and were wrapped firmly around his palm. </p><p> </p><p>"We should probably get to class." Billy spoke quietly, staring at your interlocked hands. "Don't want to be late." </p><p> </p><p>You doubted Billy actually cared about school with the way he acted and dressed, but you didn't want to be making in hasty judgments and just nodded your head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." You said, dejected. You whined a little in the inside when you forced yourself to let go of Billy's hand. You didn't want to leave him and wanted to just grab him and drag him far away from this school; you wanted to take him home and look after him. "I'll, um, see you around?" You looked at him hesitantly, and almost preened when he nodded with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Billy stepped away from you and started to walk around you to get to what you assumed was his next class. "I'll be seeing you around." Billy paused and said with a smirk, "<em>Alpha</em>." </p><p> </p><p>You froze in shock-and a little bit of arousal seeped into you-and watched Billy walk away, his hips swaying and making his ass bounce.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus H. Christ." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You almost choked on air when a flyer was shoved into your face, startling the hell out of you. It was bright orange and said in bold black letters, <em>Tina's Halloween Bash</em>, with a drunk looking ghost on the side of the lettering, <em>Come and get Sheet Faced</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at the flyer in surprise and then at Tina, then back at the flyer and then Tina again. She gave you an impatient smile back, looking annoyed at your very existence. Why was Tina, one of the most popular girls in the grade under you, giving you an invitation to a party meant for popular people? You knew it didn't have anything to do with your new Alpha status, as the other popular kids ignored you as always, unless it maybe did?</p><p> </p><p>Robin never told you anything about getting invited to party's by the 'cool' kids. Even if she did, you seriously doubted she would have accepted the invite, anyways. Robin was cool like that. She could say <em>no, thanks</em> to the popular kids and would somehow make it look cool.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tina asked in annoyance when you continued to stare at her in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you give this to me?" You asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you <em>not</em> want to come to my party?" Tina looked at you like you were stupid for not immediately thanking her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, I really don't want to come. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do." You said instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Great." Tina said with an eye roll, "Now <em>move</em> so I can give out the rest of these." She held up the flyers with one manicured hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, thanks." You mumbled out, before stopping and turning back to her.</p><p> </p><p>"What, <em>now</em>." Tina demanded, her nostrils flaring.</p><p> </p><p>You however weren't as intimated you would have been a week ago; Tina was a Beta and her scent did nothing to you.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I have one for my friend, Robin?" You asked, smiling as sweetly as you could manage as you looked down at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Whose Robin?" Tina questioned, "Is she popular?" </p><p> </p><p>"Um, yeah. She's <em>super</em> popular!" You managed to get out with a grin, trying not to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Really popular in the school band.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tina gave you a suspicious look, before sighing and giving you another orange flyer. You were surprised she actually did it. You didn't know why she seemed to want you to come to her party so bad when she obviously didn't care about you, let alone like you.</p><p> </p><p>You gave her a nod and she nodded back before handing out another flyer to the person behind you. You glanced back and froze when you saw Nancy Wheeler reading over the flyer with Jonathan Byers-your old best friend-standing next to her. Jonathan looked eyes with you and have you a small smile. You turned around so fast you almost lost your balance and fell sideways, and started to walk away quickly. Not fast enough though, as you saw him frown and look away with a hurt expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt ate away at you as you walked away and toward your locker to grab your books for your next class. You did your locker combination and put away a few of the books you were holding and grabbed a few different ones, not really paying attention to your surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>You jumped when you heard a squeal a couple of lockers down from you and looked in that general direction. Nancy was laughing as Steve picked her up, a smile on his boyish face. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Steve had on a pair of sunglasses and you couldn't help but smile at him. He was normally so...well, Steve. It was nice to see him with a smile instead of the mean smirk he used to wear back when everyone called him King Steve and bowed down to him like he was royalty.</p><p> </p><p>Steve didn't let his Omega status bother him much and was still able to be popular because of it. It was one of the things that made you notice him in the first place, made you actually <em>look</em> at him, see behind his spoiled rich boy act and see the braveness he had. And he <em>was</em> brave. Not a lot of Omegas could get away with back talking Betas, let alone <em>Alphas</em>, and he did just that. Steve would call you on your bullshit, at least he <em>used</em> to.</p><p> </p><p>Now Steve acted like a loyal Omega and followed Nancy Wheeler around like a puppy waiting for his owner to give him treats for his obedience. </p><p> </p><p>Those thoughts quickly soured your mood and you slammed your locker shut with a loud bang, startling the people in the hallway who turned to look at you in shock. For once you didn't feel embarrassment at so many people staring at you, you just felt, not exactly angry, just...<em>mad</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed your backpack and books and stormed down the hallway passing Jonathan, Nancy, and Steve, all whom were staring wide eyed at you. Steve seemed to freeze when you walked past him, his body going rigid. A part of you felt bad when you realized you were releasing your Alpha pheromones but another part of you, a bigger part, chose not to <em>give a damn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't read Steve's facial expression as the sunglasses were blocking half of his face but you could smell him, and he smelled just as good as Billy, if not more. He smelled sweet, like those caramel candies you used to get for Halloween when you were younger or the strawberry and cherry milkshakes you would get at Benny's for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>Walking away as fast as you could, your black boots stomping on the floor with you, you let out a shaky breath when the smell finally started to fade. It was still there, clogging up your senses and making you see stars, but it wasn't as strong as before.</p><p> </p><p>What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>Why were you smelling such alluring scents from two very different Omegas?</p><p> </p><p>You thought Billy was the only one for you after you scented him for the first time, but now, you weren't so sure anymore. You hadn't really considered Steve at all. Sure, you knew Steve was an Omega, but you had thought you were over him. Now you knew you weren't. </p><p> </p><p>Who were you going to choose?</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a hard choice to make, really.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was in a relationship with Nancy, he loved her, he was<em> in love</em> with her. He'd never consider you as a potential mate-he probably didn't even know who the hell you were. You were just the boy who used to sit behind him in class last year and would stare at him adoringly. The boy who everyone thought was a Beta.</p><p> </p><p>You <em>weren't</em> him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>But, you weren't a Beta anymore.</p><p> </p><p>You were an <em>Alpha,</em> and you weren't going to wait around for some boy-some Omega-who didn't even know you existed to suddenly fall into your arms, like in those movies were the Omegas suddenly fell in love with the Alphas and would be their mate.</p><p> </p><p>Decision made, you walked to you next class, ignoring the brief pang in your chest from your decision.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>